Through the Reading Glasses/Transcript
Theme song :Doc: There. A picture of me and my favorite cousin. :Tisha: Ha ha ha! And who's that? :Doc: You are, Tisha! :Tisha: Ha ha ha ha! :Doc: Ha ha ha ha! :Tisha: Ha ha ha! :Mr. McStuffins: Tisha, I think you should head home before the snow gets too deep. :Doc: Here. You can keep this. :Tisha: Aw, thanks, Doc. And you know what? I brought something for you, too. :Doc: It's Professor Hootsburgh! :Tisha: The last time you came to my house, I saw how much you liked Hootsie. I don't play with her anymore, so I thought you could have her. :Doc: Wow. Thanks, Tisha! :Tisha: See ya! :Doc: Bye! And thanks for Hootsie. :goes off :Doc: Hi, everyone. Guess what. My cousin Tisha gave me a new toy. :Stuffy: Woo-hoo! :Lambie: A new toy! :Chilly: I hope it likes me. :Doc: Meet Professor Hootsburgh. :Chilly: A professor? Ooh, she must be smart. :Professor Hootsburgh: Indeed. I have lots of smarts stored in this brain of mine. Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! :Doc: Professor, this is Lambie, Stuffy, Squeakers, and Chilly, and I'm Doc McStuffins. :Stuffy: Hey, nice wings. I'm sure you noticed I have some, too. Of course mine are smooth and yours have those fluffy, uh, thingies all over. :Professor Hootsburgh: These thingies are technically called feathers. :Chilly: Ah! Doc! My feathers are all gone! I've been plucked! :Professor Hootsburgh: Science tells us that only birds have feathers, and you're not a bird like me. :Chilly: Oh, right. Ha ha. She is smart. :Professor Hootsburgh: How would you like it if I read you a story? I used to read to all the other toys when I was Tisha's toy. :Lambie: Oh, a story! :Stuffy: That sounds great! :Chilly: Oh, boy, oh, boy! :Stuffy: I'll get the book. :Chilly: I hope it's not too scary. :Stuffy: Coming right up! Wh-wh-whoa! Awk! Um, I brought you a book. :Professor Hootsburgh: Thank you. Now could you please do me another favor? :Stuffy: Sure. What else can I do? :Professor Hootsburgh: Well, if you wouldn't mind, would you please get off of me? :Stuffy: Oh, right. Ha ha ha ha. Sorry about that. :Doc: Are you OK? :Professor Hootsburgh: I'm feeling fine. And ready for story time! :Doc: This is one of my favorite stories. "Goldilocks and the Three Bears." :Professor Hootsburgh: Ah, yes, a wonderful story indeed. Now, let's all put on our listening caps. :Chilly: Oh, no! I don't have a listening cap. :Doc: Ha ha ha! She just means it's time to pay attention. :Chilly: Oh. OK. I can do that. :Professor Hootsburgh: Ahem. Now for the story of "Goldilocks and the Three Bears." Onoe upomm a fine...thorr...vas a wiffle...eh... :Doc: Is there something wrong? :Professor Hootsburgh: No. Well, I don't understand it. The words in this book look all wrong to me. :Doc: Huh. The words seem OK to me. :Professor Hootsburgh: Reading is what I do, but I can't read this book. There must be something horrible wrong with me. Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoot... :Lambie: Oh, you look like you could use a cuddle. Ah. :Professor Hootsburgh: Oh, thank you. I got a bad case of the "hoots" there. :Doc: Don't worry. We'll take you to the clinic for a checkup. If there's something wrong with you, we'll find it. :Lambie: You'll be able to read us a story before you know it. :Squeaking :Doc: The doc is in. :Hallie: Well, howdy do there, Doc. :Doc: Hallie, this is Professor Hootsburgh. Something seems to be wrong with her because she can't read anymore. :Professor Hootsburgh: And I love to read. Without books, I may as well just fly the coop! :Hallie: Sure as soap sounds like someone is in need of a checkup. :Lambie, Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna check your ears ♪ ::♪ Check your eyes ♪ ::♪ Find out how much you've grown ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna listen to your heart beat ♪ ::♪ Fix you up, ready to go ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ It's OK if you giggle ♪ ::♪ This will only tickle a little ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc: Well, you heart and lungs sound good. Let's run a few more tests. Can you say "ah" for me? :Professor Hootsburgh: ♪ Ah ♪ :Doc: Now can you say "hoot"? :Professor Hootsburgh: ♪ Hoot ♪ :Stuffy: Now can you say, um, bop-be-de-boo, bop-be-de-boo, bop-be-de-bee ba"? :Professor Hootsburgh: Bop-be-de-boo, bop-be-de-boo, bop-be-de-bee ba! :Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly laugh :Stuffy: She sounded pretty good. :Professor Hootsburgh: So, why can't I read? :Stuffy: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! :Professor Hootsburgh: Stuffy? :Stuffy: Uh, what was the question again? :Lambie: Maybe Professor Hootsburgh's head got squooshed when Stuffy fell on her. Ah! And maybe that made her forget how to read. :Professor Hootsburgh: Oh, what a horrible thought. :Stuffy: Oh, no! I didn't mean it. :Doc: I know you didn't. Hallie, could you go get me the stuffed owl size chart? :Hallie: Okey-dokey-do, Doc. :Professor Hootsburgh: Hoot. :Doc: 7 inches. Let's see, Here's the chart for stuffed lambs, chart for blue dragons, one for plastic dump trucks. Ah. Here's the chart that will tell us about stuffed owls. According to this chart, your head size is a little bit above normal. :Chilly: Probably because of all the brains she's got in there. :Professor Hootsburgh: Oh, why thank you. My head is my favorite place to keep my brains, after all. :Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly laugh :Doc: So, I don't think your problem is head squooshing. It looks like Stuffy didn't hurt you after all. :Stuffy: Ahh... :Doc: But we still don't know why you can't read. I'm gonna need to run some more tests. :Professor Hootsburgh: Oh, I do love tests. :Doc: I'm gonna test your memory with these flash cards. I'll show you 5 cards, and then see if you can remember them all. :Professor Hootsburgh: I'm ready! shows picture Ah, it's a picture of a chubby yellow snake doing yoga? :Stuffy: I thought that was a picture of a banana. :Professor Hootsburgh: Oh, yes, I see now. :Doc: Let's go to the next one. :Professor Hootsburgh: Ha. That's a picture of a chewed up wad of green goopy gum. :Hallie: Are you sure, sugar? That sure a syrup looks like a frog to this hippo's eyes. :Professor Hootsburgh: Oh, dear. Maybe I need to get my glasses checked. :Doc: Uh, what glasses? :Lambie: You aren't wearing any glasses. :Professor Hootsburgh: Oh, dear. Ha ha! I'm not wearing glasses! Now where did I put them? :Doc: You weren't wearing any when Tisha gave you to me. :Lambie: Maybe you lost your glasses back at Tisha's house. :Professor Hootsburgh: Oh, fiddlesticks. I do so love my glasses. :Doc: Hold on a second. :Lambie: Whatcha thinking, Doc? :Doc: If you don't have your glasses, you won't be able to see very well. :Professor Hootsburgh: That's true. :Doc: And since you can't see, you might not be able to read words in a book. :Professor Hootsburgh: Why, yes! You're right! :Doc: You didn't forget how to read. You just lost your glasses. :Professor Hootsburgh: Hoot! I do believe you're right! :Doc: I have a diagnosis. :Hallie: Hold that thought while I get the big book of boo-boos. :Doc: Professor Hootsburgh, you've got a severe case of Glasses-Gone-itis. :Professor Hootsburgh: What should we do? :Doc: We need to find you some new glasses. :Hallie: Don't you ruffle your brainfeathers, Professor. Doc McStuffins' clinic for stuffed animals and toys has got you covered. :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Hoot, Hoot ♪ :Doc ::♪ You could look great in glasses ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Ooh, Ooh ♪ :Doc ::♪ Glasses are good to wear ♪ :Lambie ::♪ Who knew there were so many choices ♪ :Hallie ::♪ We'll help you find a lovely pair ♪ :Doc ::♪ And you can see it perfectly when you're bespectacled ♪ :Lambie ::♪ It goes from fuzzy to clear to oh, dear ♪ :Doc ::♪ The shapes and colors make your face look so fashionable ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Hey, look over here ♪ ::♪ Hoot, Hoot ♪ ::♪ You could look great in glasses ♪ ::♪ Ooh, Ooh ♪ ::♪ So many kinds to wear ♪ ::♪ Hoot, Hoot ♪ ::♪ You could look great in glasses ♪ ::♪ Ooh, Ooh ♪ ::♪ Let's find the perfect pair ♪ :Hallie: Here's 3 pairs of glasses. One of these ought to fit Hootsie's big beautiful eyes. :Doc: Let's have you try them on and see if any of them help you see better. Now tell me what you see on this chart. :Professor Hootsburgh: Oh, hoot. It just looks like little black smudges. :Hallie: Ooh, try this pair. :Professor Hootsburgh: Oh, now it looks like little black blobs of jelly. :Doc: That's not quite right either. :Lambie: This pair will work. I just know it. :Hallie: You look more fabulous than a flamingo dancer doing the fan dance. :Professor Hootsburgh: Let's see. It looks like a whale. And a bear! And a snake! And a doggy! Is that right? :Doc: It sure is. Looks like you can see clearly again. :Professor Hootsburgh: Oh, hooray! Hoot! Hoot! Hoot! I mean, if I can see again, I'll be able to read again. How delightful. :Doc: In that case, I think it's story time. :Hallie and Chilly: Yes! :Stuffy: I can't wait! :Lambie: Story time! :Professor Hootsburgh: Then the mamma bear said, "Someone's been sleeping in my bed." :Doc: Ooh, I love this part. :Stuffy: Ooh! Ooh! What happens next? What happens next? :Doc: Stuffy, you can't keep interrupting. :Stuffy: Oh, sorry. :Professor Hootsburgh: Then the baby bear said, "Someone's been sleeping in my bed, too, and she's still here." :Stuffy: Oh, no. What happens then? :Doc: Stuffy! :Stuffy: Sorry. :Professor Hootsburgh: Just then Goldilocks woke up and saw the three bears. She was so scared she ran away and never bothered the bears again. The end. :Doc: Yay! Professor Hootsburgh! :Chilly: That was the greatest story ever! :talking at once :Professor Hootsburgh: Hoot! Hoot! I do so love a happy ending. :Doc: And so do we. :and toys laugh Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts